Episode 5902 (22nd April 2011)
Plot As Kelly prepares to move in, Carl continues with his attempts to convince Jimmy to change his mind. At the same time, Nicola starts to put Jimmy's clothes in bin bags and cut the arms off his shirts. Later, Carl finds Jimmy looking distracted and he admits that he's had another memory of him and Nicola moving into Brook Cottage. He claims that it won't change anything but it's strange how he can remember some things. Later, when Jimmy shows up with bags of destroyed clothes, Kelly urges him to see this from Nicola's point of view - arguing that she clearly wants closure and perhaps he should look at divorce. Meanwhile, Debbie is fed up with her parents and rants at Charity for dobbing her dad in and causing Cameron to get caught up in this mess. Later, Charity approaches Jai and explains how the situation impacts Debbie, but Jai is adamant that Cain is guilty and he's not getting away with it this time. Charity goes to the station to change her statement and the police have no choice but to release Cain. Cain arrives home smug and tells Debbie that she needn't have bothered convincing Charity - there's no way she would have stood in the witness box and got him sent down. Debbie's exasperated as he claims he didn't need Cameron to put his neck on the line either. Elsewhere, Ella's starting to feel like a spare part in Declan's life but is flattered when Adam pays her a compliment; Ryan's relieved when Charity tells him that she didn't put him in the frame but is worried Cain will drag him into more trouble; and Diane, Marlon and Pearl persuade Rhona to have a baby shower. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Elliot Windsor - Oliver Brooke (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *PC Mike Swirling - Andy Moore *PC Watt - Eugene Collins Locations *Hotten Police Station - Cain's cell, hallway and reception *Dale View - Back garden *Tug Ghyll - Shed and living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Hallway, office and living room *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, hallway, kitchen and dining room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Playground *Church Lane car park *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and back lobby *Mill Cottage - Dining room, lobby and kitchen *Brook Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,240,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes